Gnome (Blood Ties)
The Gnome, '''whose actual name is suggested to be '''Ginjer, is a character in Fable: Blood Ties. Shortly after the events of Fable III, this gnome meets the revolutionary hero Ben Finn in the dangerous swamp of Mourningwood, having succumbed to his desire for adventure after winning the revolution and saving Albion from the The Corruptor's chief lieutenant, the Crawler. Unaware of the two hobbes creeping up on him, the gnome saves Ben Finn's life by calling his attention to his would-be ambushers, who he subsequently deals with easily. With Ben Finn proclaiming an oath to not harm his apparent rescuer, the gnome emerges from the trees and proceeds to insult the former smuggler and adventurer, as is customary for most gnomes. Although Ben Finn is tempted to destroy the gnome, he remembers his promise and attempts to leave the gnome alone, but it decides to follow at his heel, pelting Finn with a steady barrage of insults. When Ben Finn elects to ignore the gnome and take a midday nap, he finds to his good fortune that the gnome has left. The gnome finds Ben Finn once again on the road, talking with a few soldiers-turned mercenaries about the large walled town of Blackholm, currently under siege by the warlord Droogan. When these soldiers, including some of Finn's once-companions in The Swift Brigade explain to the frustrated Ben Finn why they refuse to fight Droogan, the gnome calls them out for their cowardice in the fashion of Ben's own voice. Escaping the angry locals, Ben escapes with the gnome on the back of Clash, an impressive brown stallion that Ben once cared for while serving at Mourningwood Fort. The gnome subsequently joins Ben at Blackholm, waiting out the long siege as Ben Finn joins the local militia to fight off the warlord. Staying in the town for weeks, one uneventful day erupts into battle, this time against hordes of grey-skinned, yellow-eyed humanoid creatures called Half-breeds. After Ben recognizes one of the monsters as his long-lost brother William, Ben sets off into the night to find the Half-breeds with the aid of the gnome's superior tracking senses. Arriving at an elaborate mansion, Ben Finn and the gnome learn that the owner of the estate and the master of the Half-breeds is none other than Reaver himself, an ex-pirate-turned slum lord and factory owner and advisor of the current King, the Hero of Brightwall. Proceeding further into the mansion, Ben Finn and the gnome are discovered and chased into a small arena, where Reaver and his guards await. After learning that William was Ben's brother, Reaver agrees to cure and release William if Ben assassinates the troublesome Page, former leader of the Bowerstone Resistance and another advisor to the Hero of Brightwall. Ben agrees, and he and the gnome depart on the trek back to Bowerstone, during which the gnome saves Ben's life again by informing him of one of Reaver's spies, who the gnome proceeds to effortlessly subdue. Arriving in Bowerstone, the duo find Page fighting with several thugs in the pub known as The Cock in the Crown. Escaping with her, Ben finds that he cannot assassinate Page, which results in Reaver's nearby Half-breed slaves ambushing the group. Knocked unconscious, Ben is informed by his gnome ally that Page was captured, and the two set off to rescue her. With Ben marching to Reaver's Mansion, he is thrown into Reaver's arena for reneging the terms of their agreement. Expecting to do battle with the Half-breeds, Ben and Reaver find to their surprise that the Half-breeds escaped, killing their handler and Reaver's assistant, Baro the alchemist. Turning, Reaver is further surprised by the gnome, who reveals that he destroyed Reaver's staff and the control crystal that adorned it, which was Reaver's way of controlling the Half-breeds. Unshaken, Reaver shrugs it off, stating that without his crystal or Baro's help, the Half-breeds will revert to their basic animalistic natures. Taking Page and the gnome, Ben rides to Blackholm to save the town and his brother. Ben saves the town in the following battle, but kills his brother, William, in the process. A week later, Ben prepares to leave, he is shocked to find that Page already left, leaving the gnome and declaring in a letter that Ben must stay away from her, further claiming that Ben proved he couldn't be trusted. Furious, Ben confronts his gnomish ally, accusing him of helping Page write the note. He confesses, but further explains that Page actually wanted Ben to come with her-she just didn't know how to ask. Preparing to join her, Ben asks for the name of his long-term ally and friend, to which the gnome replies "Ginjer. With a "j" in the middle, not a "g." Amused by the revelation that the gnome was female the entire time, Ben takes his leave, leaving him in Blackholm. Category:Fable: Blood Ties Characters